Wise Rita
Wise Rita appeared in the "A Crime of Two Cities" story arc. She was portrayed by Pauline Melville. Rita Wise, grew up Liverpool, England. As a girl she was always getting herself in trouble. This would inspire a girl she knew named Gloria Brockington to create a fictional character partly based on her. Gloria also based her character on Rita's distinctive appearance, such as having a gap between her front teeth. Along with having a moon shaped birth mark on her neck. Gloria eventually made her character and called her Sophie Madison. Then wrote a series of books that made Gloria rich and famous. While Rita just worked, selling newspapers in Camden Town. She went crazy and she believed that Gloria Brockington stole her life. And that she wasn't given any form of compensation for it. When she found out Gloria was going to the United State to do a country wide book reading tour, she came up with a plan of revenge. So along with her two nephews Danny Winkler & Terry Winkler, she planned a kidnapping scheme. First she sent her Nephew Terry to Brooklyn, New York. There she contacted the newspapers and put coded messages in them for him to read. Then she had her other nephew Danny give Gloria an altered touring scheduled. This way, Gloria would be sure to make a confirmed appearance at a Brooklyn library at 2:00 pm on the upcoming Tuesday. She assigned Terry to pose as a man called Red Beard and to Kidnap Gloria's son Colin. Then she would deliver Gloria a ransom note. It would tell Gloria that she had kidnapped her son. So in order to get him back, she would like £100,000 in return. She felt that she rightfully deserved this, since she believed that Gloria stole her life. Her nephew Danny was constantly paranoid that they were going to caught. But she was positive that her plan was foolproof. Also that nobody would find out what she was up to, until it was too late. However, her plan did end up failing. Since Danny lost a copy of the coded message they sent to Terry in Brooklyn for instructions on their plan. She wrote the message in a code where ABCDE was ZEBRA instead. Jamal Jenkins was visiting London, England for Christmas vacation during this time. There he bumped into Danny on his bicycle and Danny dropped the message. Soon Jamal and his new friends Becky & Sam decoded her message. Then they found out a kidnapping was being set in Brooklyn. Then with the Ghostwriter Team's help back in Brooklyn, they decoded her next message. It was one where all the letters were scrambled around. It told Terry to kidnap Colin on the upcoming Tuesday at 2:00 pm. Her nephew Terry almost succeeded. But he was arrested in Brooklyn by Lieutenant McQuade, and her nephew Danny was arrested too. He told her that Jamal was following him, so he tied him up and hid him away on Limehouse Way on the Isle of Dogs. She insisted he go back and check on him, so he would not escape and expose them. But Danny was arrested by the police when he went back to check on Jamal. So it can be assumed that she was arrested soon too. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists